wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 4.0.3a (undocumented changes)
Kalimdor Ashenvale * Silverwind Refuge has been claimed by the Horde. * More of eastern Ashenvale has been deforested. * A volcano has erupted and created a lava slide just north of Silverwind Refuge. * Hellscream's Watch has been built north of Astranaar. * Astranaar has been updated with new high-resolution textures. * The Talondeep Path has been excavated away by the Horde, creating a new passage between Ashenvale and Stonetalon Mountains: the Talondeep Pass. To the northwest is a new night elf outpost: Stardust Spire. * The previously unnamed and empty night elf house near the Darkshore border is now named Orendil's Retreat. Azshara * With the arrival of the goblins, the entire zone has been terraformed and carved into a giant Horde symbol. New locations created by the goblins include: ** Bilgewater Harbor ** Gallywix Pleasure Palace ** Mountainfoot Strip Mine ** The Secret Lab Darkshore * This zone seems to have been more badly damaged by the Cataclysm than the surrounding ones. Many cracks in the ground have appeared along the coast. * Auberdine has been wrecked and abandoned, and is now known as the Ruins of Auberdine. * The Auberdine Refugee Camp has been opened southeast of Auberdine. * A new night elf port, Lor'danel, has been built northeast of Auberdine. * Shatterspear Village is now accessible by foot. Desolace * A new expanse of grassland and forest, the Cenarion Wildlands, has come to life in the middle of the zone. Durotar * Echo Isles have been reclaimed. * Southfury River has eroded its eastern bank, turning it into the Southfury Watershed. Dustwallow Marsh * A new road has been built connecting Theramore Keep directly to the Southern Barrens. Feralas * The Isle of Dread has sunk. * The old Feathermoon Stronghold has been devastated and abandoned, and is now called the Ruins of Feathermoon. * A new Feathermoon Stronghold has been constructed on the Forgotten Coast. * Thalanaar has been destroyed, and New Thalanaar has been built west of it. * A new tauren settlement, Camp Ataya, has opened on the north. Mulgore * The entrance to the zone has been reinforced with a gate. * The Stonetalon Pass now connects the zone to Stonetalon Mountains. Northern Barrens Orgrimmar * The buildings have been reinforced with metal. Southern Barrens * Camp Taurajo has been ruined, and is now called the Ruins of Taurajo. * The Alliance has advanced into the zone, building Fort Triumph. Stonetalon Mountains * The zone has been heavily rearranged, making it much more open to travel. * Stonetalon Peak has been abandoned. The night elves have relocated to Thal'darah Overlook to the southwest. * The Charred Vale has been completely burned with lava. Teldrassil * Rut'theran Village has been destroyed. Thousand Needles * The entire zone has been flooded, with the former mesas now sticking as islands amid the new sea. Winterspring * Darkwhisper Gorge is no longer counted as part of Winterspring, but is included in the new Mount Hyjal zone. Eastern Kingdoms General * The inaccessible land west of Burning Steppes has been replaced by water. Intentionally or not, it means that it now matches the Deeprun Tram, which passes underwater between Stormwind and Ironforge. The split continues further west as a rift in the crust between Dun Morogh and Searing Gorge, and then between Badlands and Loch Modan. Arathi Highlands Badlands * The passage to Loch Modan has been blocked by the new rift. Blasted Lands * With the coast opened, the zone is no longer landlocked. * The Tainted Forest has replaced the Tainted Scar. * Dreadmaul Hold has been replaced with Rockard. Burning Steppes * The zone has been (partially) updated with new high-resolution textures. Dun Morogh * The Ironforge Airfield now shows its subzone name when flying over it. Duskwood Eastern Plaguelands * The plague has partially regressed, roughly to the level of pre-Cataclysm Western Plaguelands. Water has appeared again in formerly dried basins. * The patch of land around Light's Hope Chapel is now green and plague-free, and has been reinforced with walls. * Argent Crusade banners are seen prominently through the zone, including the four PvP towers and the new Light's Hope Chapel. Elwynn Forest * Goldshire has been updated with new high-resolution textures. * The Northshire Vineyards have been burned. Hillsbrad Foothills * Southshore has apparently been claimed by the Forsaken. Hinterlands * The zone has been updated with new high-resolution textures. Loch Modan * Water level in The Loch has receded, exposing most of the former lakebed. Redridge Mountains * The Lakeshire bridge has been repaired. Silverpine Forest Stormwind City * The entire city has received a graphic update with new high-resolution textures. Areas formerly clipped have been implemented with the advent of flying in Azeroth. * The Park has been destroyed. * A new park-like green area, along with a cemetery, has opened behind the Cathedral of Light. * Fountains in the city now actually contain water. * The Command Center and SI:7 no longer have narrow corridors leading to them, and are now located on a green meadow outside the Old Town. Oddly enough, the locations of the two buildings have been swapped. * The entrance to Stormwind Keep has been revamped, and now features a statue and overlooking balconies. * Dragon claw marks are visible on the two towers at the end of the Valley of Heroes. Stranglethorn Vale Tirisfal Glades * The inaccessible valley west of Deathknell has been replaced with more mountains. (The change, so far, is limited to the world map. Flying over that area shows unfinished terrain.) * The Ruins of Lordaeron have been redesigned with the advent of flying mounts in Azeroth. * Brill has been updated for the new, Northrend-style Forsaken architecture. Wetlands * The river formerly flowing down from Stonewrought Dam has dried. * Menethil Harbor has partially sunk, but the dock remains operational. * A new passage has been opened from Grim Batol eastward, cut off by an invisible wall that changes the zone name to "Twilight Highlands" upon approach. Western Plaguelands * Parts of the zone have been reclaimed from the plague, and are now blooming with green again. * Andorhal has been partially rebuilt, but split into two sections, a human one and a Forsaken one. * Hearthglen has been claimed by the Argent Crusade. Westfall * Sentinel Hill has been reinforced by stone walls. User Interface * The Wrath of the Lich King login screen has been replaced with that from vanilla WoW, but with the Wrath logo. * Zone names displayed when moving between zones are now larger and closer to the top of the screen.